


Hey, Man

by evie_maria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, keith hugs lance finally, klance, lance getting the comfort he deserves, what should happen in s7 but they won't deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_maria/pseuds/evie_maria
Summary: Keith and Lance have a much needed catching-up session after the events of season 6 have calmed down. Lance becomes upset, and Keith finds out about the treatment he's been receiving and comforts him. (Pretend the Castle didn't get destroyed because I needed them to be Lance's room lmaoo)





	Hey, Man

Lance heard a knock on his door, and called out, “come in!”. He was taken aback when the door slid open and Keith walked in, but gave him a friendly smile. “Hey, man.”

“Hey, Lance.” Keith smiled back at him. “I just wanted to talk with you to catch up. You know, since it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other and we haven’t exactly had chance to talk since I got back.”

“Oh, sure.” Lance eyed him curiously. “Keith, where…where _were_ you all that time? What have you been doing?”

Keith cleared his throat. “It’s, uh, it’s a long story…”

Lance grinned. “I’ve got all day.”

“Okay, fine.” Trying to keep it as brief as possible, Keith explained how he had found Krolia, learned about his past while on a mission with her, and then ended up being stranded on a whale. “That’s where I got my wolf, by the way.”

“That’s so cool.” Lance stared at Keith in wonder. He sure had come a long way, and Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t feel proud and happy for him.

“So, what about you?” Keith sounded slightly anxious. “How have you been since I left?”

Lance bit his lip. “I’ve been good. You know, same as usual.” He forced a smile.

Keith frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Everything’s been completely fine.” Shit. Lance’s voice was breaking, and he could barely get the final word out. Tears blurred his vision, and despite his efforts to blink them away, one or two escaped and tricked down his cheeks. He breathed heavily, not taking his gaze off Keith. He wasn’t supposed to just break down like this- what would Keith think of him?

Keith heard his voice, and saw the tears. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Lance, hugging his friend tightly. Lance allowed himself to be held, welcoming the comfort; giving in to his emotions, he buried his face in Keith’s shoulder and cried.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” whispered Keith, distressed by the sound of Lance’s sobbing. Lance was usually so happy-go-lucky, the goofball who somehow always managed to improve Keith’s mood and put a smile on his face. It didn’t feel right for _Lance_ to be so upset. A glimmer of anger flickered across Keith’s face. Who had hurt Lance, and caused him to cry like this? Keith was going to _fuck them up_. “It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. Just take deep breaths.”

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, taking in Keith’s scent and comforting solidness. Gradually, his crying calmed down until he was just sniffing quietly. His arms had ended up around Keith’s neck at some point, and he clung to him like a lifeline. It felt good to be the one receiving comfort for a change.

“Did something happen while I was gone?” asked Keith gently. He rubbed Lance’s back slowly. “You don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to.”

Lance wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He told Keith everything- how he had been repeatedly left out and made to feel like he wasn’t needed, how his ‘best friends’ had mocked his feelings, how he had been heartbroken because of Allura and no one seemed to notice. “I took a hit for her and I _died_ , Keith. She brought me back to life, but I died and my ‘friends’ didn’t care. No one ever mentioned it. It was like it was no big deal.”

Keith looked furious, but fortunately Lance couldn’t see his face. “That’s terrible, Lance.” He hugged him more tightly, desperately wanting Lance to feel loved and protected. “You didn’t deserve any of that.”

Lance sniffled. “Really?”

“Yes. You’re an amazing person. You have a huge heart, and a fun personality, and you’re always there for everyone. You’re-“ Keith swallowed as he remembered how often Lance had talked to him when no one else had, because they all thought Keith was a boring loner, and how Lance had comforted him a long time ago. “You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever known.”

“No one else seems to think that.”

“Well, they’re wrong. I don’t know how they could be so blind as to treat you like that, but I’ll definitely say something if I see it happen again.”

Lance smiled, his face still hidden in Keith’s shoulder. It was amazing how much better he felt. “Thank you, Keith.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Keith released Lance from the hug and stepped back, looking at him carefully. “You sure you’re okay now?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I really am.”

They left the room to re-join the others, but Lance’s heart and mind were racing. His moment with Keith had revealed to him feelings that he had previously ignored, but there was no ignoring them now. He needed Keith, whether he liked it or not. Keith understood him on a deeper level than anyone else. Keith was his partner, his equal.

Lance had been longing for love for so long. How could he have not seen that it was right in front of him all along?

He reached for Keith’s arm later, when Keith was about to go to his room. “Hey, Keith.”

Keith turned. “Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”


End file.
